When the Light turns to the Dark
by GekkexxMeisje
Summary: What if Elena had revealed her feelings for Damon sooner? Let's say as he was dying from the werewolf bite? What if Elena chose Damon? Stefan sides with Klaus to get revenge on Damon no matter how many people get hurt. Stefan becomes obsessive for a while but then is certain he no longer has feelings for Elena but is that true? Damon will stop at nothing to keep the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy Guys *Sheepish Wave* This is my first fanfic and I hope it turns out alright! I hope to do at least 20 chapters for this story and I hope you like it! Any ideas or comments , critical or other :D are very welcome! **

*** I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries ( No matter how much I wish I did! ) I do NOT own the characters ( If I did Elena and Damon would have been together long before now!) I also have NO influence or power over the actors/actresses ( If I did Ian would be shirtless all the time! )**

**To those that have already read this chapter , I have only just read through it again and realised how many mistakes were in it! So I have replaced it , Chapter 2 will be up later today! :)**

She felt the world blur out of focus as more tears welled up in her eyes, how could they have let this happen. She sat next to Damon on the bed as his breaths were getting shorter and shorter. He'd been bitten by a werewolf and as all vampires knew it was fatal; without a cure they'd all found that out during Rose's experience. Damon lay on the bed covered in sweat and his face had gone deadly pale. He lay on his bed waiting for the end to come next to Elena. "_Elena"_ he thought to himself. He loved her so much and had decided that if he was going to die he was a lot happier knowing that she would be there until the very end_. _Well as happy as you could be, knowing you were about to die.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought" he murmured, lying in her arms.

"There's still hope Damon" she said quietly. He gasped in pain as he reached over and gently held her hand.

"I've made a lot of choices in life that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die" He mumbled

"No!" She said shaking her head and lying down beside him

"I do, Elena. It's ok, because if I had chosen any differently I would never have met you" He looked at me with his feelings for me clearly written all over his face. "I'm sorry; I've done so many things to hurt you"

"It's ok, I forgive you"

"I know you love Stefan and that it will always be Stefan" He whispered.

She felt her heart sink; "_if only I could tell him the truth that he means so much more to me than Stefan ever did and seeing him like this is killing me but if I tell Damon how I really felt then I would be opening herself up for more hurt if I even think of the life I could have with Damon if he hadn't ended up in this situation." _She thought to herself. It was then that she promised to herself that if by some miracle Damon pulled through this she would certainly not hold back in telling him how much he meant to her and that she would leave Stefan in a second if he genuinely wanted to be with her.

"Elena I love you, you should know that "he said quietly. Elena began to fall apart letting a few tears slide down her face.

"I _do_know" She said voice breaking as she tried desperately not to start crying.

"You should have met me in 1864 you would have liked me" he said smiling.

"I like you now "She said, and that's when it hit her she could really lose Damon, forever. It was really now or never.

"Actually Damon. I don't just like you. **I love you** now in _this _century just the way you are" She said. She cupped his hot, pale face in her hands and gently pressed her lips against his. She slowly pulled away and gave him a small smile, she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly but he seemed too weak to even smile. She leant her head against his chest and cried softly.

"Thank you Elena, even if you didn't mean it. Thank you" He barely even whispered.

" I _do_ mean it , and your welcome" She smiled even though she had tears pouring down her face.

"Well it's me you should be thanking, I mean _i'm_ the one that tricked Klaus into telling me the antidote and even though Stefan made a deal with him to actually _get _the antidote it's still all really because of me. So you're welcome." We heard a familiar voice say. Elena stood up to see Katherine standing there she threw a little glass bottle at her which she caught easily and then Katherine ran off. She turned to Damon who had his eyes shut and looked completely lifeless

"Damon?" She said. When he didn't reply she shook him softly and said a little louder "Damon?" when he still didn't reply She began to panic "_Was it too late?!" _ She thought to herself. Just then his eyes flickered slightly and she felt relief wash over her "Dear God Damon you frightened the hell out of me!" She growled. She tipped the content of the bottle into his mouth quickly and then threw it behind her not caring if it smashed or not. "So, how do you feel? Are you feeling any better? Is it not working?!" She babbled praying that the antidote would work.

"Calm down Elena" He laughed sitting up easily. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered

"Nah, it'll take much more than a fatal wolf bite to get rid of me "He laughed weakly and even though it wasn't_ that_ funny she began to giggle. He grinned, but then became serious "Anyway you better get back to Stefan he'll be missing you" He said with an odd tone in his voice and that's when she realised; he thought she was lying to him about loving him. He thought she had only said it because he was dying.

"Damon-" she began to tell him that she really meant it when he cut her off.

"Elena, no. You just said it because I was dying. I_ KNOW_you didn't mean it because you _LOVE_ Stefan"

"Not nearly as much as I love _you_Damon. I mean that really I do. I haven't told you because I don't want to be the reason that you and Stefan argue"

"That's bull Elena and you know it, If you _LOVE _ me so much then why are you still with St Stefan?!"

"I was going to break up with him but then I found out that the night my parents car drove off wickery bridge Stefan was the one that pulled me out of the car and took me to the hospital. He saved my life Damon and ever since then I have this feeling that I can't leave him because he's the reason I'm standing here right now. But I'm tired of being with someone I don't truly love because as amazing as Stefan is he's _SO_predictable and safe and there's just no passion there. You on the other hand are so unpredictable I never have any idea what you're going to do next and it's exciting. You push me and make me determined to do things that Stefan would have advised me against and that's why I love you, because you're so good for me. _I LOVE YOU DAMON!_"

"And when were you planning to tell _ME _that Elena?!" A steely voice said. She spun around to see Stefan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed with a furious look on his face.

"Stefan-" Elena began to say.

"Shut up Elena , I think you've said enough!" He yelled. The next thing Elena saw was a blur as Stefan ran over to Damon and slammed him against the stone wall , his hands around Damon's throat.

"I'm going to destroy you Damon" He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan punched Damon round the face and smirked as he heard a satisfying crunch as blood started to pour from Damon's nose. Damon was still week from his ordeal with the werewolf bite so immediately fell unconscious Elena ran forward and grabbed Stefan's arm as he swung it back for another punch.

"Stefan _please _stop, your angry and hurt and I'm _so, so _sorry that you found out like this! This isn't the way to deal with what you're feeling at the moment. If you should be mad at anyone it should be me, don't take it out on Damon. Please" Elena pleaded tears in her eyes. Stefan let go of Damon who fell to the floor. Elena rushed over to him and held him in her arms.

"I love you Elena" he whispered with tears in his eyes. Elena felt guilt wash over her.

"I know, and I love you too but I'm not _in_ love with you Stefan, I'm so sorry. I think I've known for a while now and I think deep down you've known it for a while too. It's time to let us go now Stefan." Elena said sadly , running her hands through Damon's hair softly.

"You don't mean that." Stefan hissed through gritted teeth

"I do." Elena murmured. Stefan picked up a chair from behind him and threw it against the stone wall, it splintered into pieces and Elena winced.

"YOU DO LOVE ME! YOU'RE JUST CONFUSED AT THE MOMENT! YOU'LL REALISE THAT SOON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED MAKING THAT DEAL WITH KLAUS TO SAVE THAT SCUMS LIFE! " Stefan screamed.

"You made that deal because he's your brother and you love him, wait... what deal?" Elena asked nervously. Stefan laughed harshly.

"I have a day to say goodbye and then I have to go off and be a frickin slave for Klaus while he goes to find something. I'll be back though. I'll come back for you, we _will _be together again and if _he _gets in my way I will quite happily stake him and that is a promise not a threat" Stefan said angrily the ripper inside him taking control , his anger was unbelievable to Elena who had never seen him like this before. It worried her , it was like the Stefan that had been her boyfriend and the Stefan that was currently breathing heavily with his fangs bared at her and the dark dead veins in his face sticking out were two completely different people. When had he become so possessive over her? Elena had a million thoughts buzzing round her head. Before she could open her mouth to tell Stefan otherwise she looked up to see that he had gone. Damon stirred and she looked down at him.

"Elena what happened?" he asked nervously, Elena burst into tears covering her face with her hands. How could things have gone so terrible so quickly, it was like she had never known Stefan at all. Damon stood up groaning in pain slightly, he then picked Elena up and ran her over to her own house.

He sat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Elena , what happened? " Damon asked her gently. Elena wiped her tears off her face and began to tell him word for word what Stefan had said to her , only leaving out the part where Stefan had threatened to stake Damon. She didn't want to upset Damon after everything that he had gone through.

"It sounds like he's trying to turn off his emotions, it makes him crazy and angry and possessive , it's not a nice side to St Stefan " Damon said kissing her cheek and standing up. "I'm gonna go downstairs and sleep on the couch if that's ok because I wouldn't put it past Stefan to come in here tonight and do something to you due to the state he's in" Damon stated with a look that clearly stated that he was going to stay and guard the woman he loved whether she approved of it or not. Elena shook her head and smiled fondly at him.

"My knight in shining armour" She murmured she walked over to the bathroom door and paused "Actually Damon , would you mind sleeping in here tonight ,I would feel a lot safer knowing you were near me" she mumbled vulnerably. Damon walked over to her and squeezed her arm lightly

"I'll go grab the spare mattress while you get changed" He said softly.

Elena went into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair quickly, tying it up into a ponytail, she put on her vest top and short shorts and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and suddenly felt very self conscious of how short her shorts were and how low her top was. She shook herself. Damon had seen her at her lowest and ugliest times why should she worry about how she looked now? Now that they were... she sighed, what were her and Damon? Were they a couple? Were they exclusive or were they just going to see each other while seeing other people? Maybe he didn't even want to date her, maybe he didn't really love her maybe he just wanted her for... Elena didn't want to think about it, but she knew that she needed to Damon but he wasn't exactly what you would call an open book. Elena sighed again and walked out of the bathroom with a tired look on her face. Damon was sat on the spare mattress that he had already made up. He looked at Elena and noticed the frustrated look on her face.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" He asked. He could tell by the mix of emotions that passed over her face that she was debating to tell him or not. He got up and caressed her face softly " What is it?" He murmured she froze and sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her. Damon sat down next to her.

"Damon , you know that I always have to know where I stand with people..." She began. Damon knew where this conversation was headed and he knew her well enough to know that it must have been driving her mad with all the different possibilities but he didn't interrupt. "What are we? Do you even love me? Honestly?" He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the doubt and fear of rejection in them. He took her hand.

"Elena, I love you, honestly more than any other woman I have ever loved before even more than Katherine. Your kind, sweet, considerate and absolutely gorgeous and you bring out a side in me that no one else can, you make me a better person. I want to be with you Elena, more than anything." Damon said looking down shyly , he had never opened himself up to anyone like this before but he felt like he had to be open with Elena so that he could finally be with her.

"Damon..." Elena smiled

"Elena..." Damon smirked , putting on his cocky arrogant front again. _ 'Enough soppiness for one day' _ Damon thought to himself. Elena gently brushed her hand against his face and Damon turned to face her . She kissed him slowly and she felt him smile against her lips, she pulled away slowly.

" I want to be with you too." She beamed, but then yawned loudly "I should probably go to sleep now " she laughed.

"Goodnight Elena" He said getting into his own 'bed', Elena snuggled down and pulled her duvet around her.

"Night Damon" she whispered , her eyes already closing. Damon put his arms behind his head and lay down listening to all the different sounds that his vampire ears could pick up. He could hear the cars on the motorway and the rustling of the trees in Elena's garden , Jeremy in the next room was snoring away and... something else? Footsteps... someone walking up to Elena's back door... suddenly Damon heard the smash of the kitchen window and he jumped up Elena opened her eyes.

"What's going on?!" She whispered

"Someone's in the house" He said just as footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs...

**A/N: duh duh duh (dramatic sound effect ;D ) Who is it coming up the stairs? Stefan or someone else...? Who do you WANT it to be? Revieww pleeeaaseee! xx**


End file.
